Sniper
Original guide by rockleeNBU. This is the same guide, summarized, with updated skill images. At the moment skill comments are not 100% up-to-date, and gear is completely outdated ☀http://www.twrpg.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=545 Pros and Cons Pros Sniper is very efficient with bursts of high damage. He can easily solo bosses like Demon, Angel, and Lich when full geared, or even near full gear. Of course he can solo bosses below them as well. -Snipers are pretty good at interrupting bosses spells as well, though not as well as a Dark Knight could. Cons Sniper's endurance is low. If you get the right items, you could survive well, however a sniper is meant for high damage, so its either you choose to do high damage and survive less, or you choose to survive more and do less damage. -For Sniper's R skill, there is a charging mechanic involved, which can sometimes be annoying, though it isn't a big issue. Skills skill images updated as of 0.14n, comments are old PASSIVE Hunter's Mark When attacking an enemy from any range, even melee, this passive will be proc'd. This passive increases your dps by a ton if used right. If it is proc'ed, then you are able to see a Target over the enemies head for 8 seconds. Without the Hunter's Mark, there is a drastic drop in dps. For example, with the gear that i have, with the hunter's mark proc'd, i can do 1.11mill damage to almost all of the bosses. Without the Hunter's Mark i only do 724k. So 724/1100 is 65.8% of Max Damage, which is 34.2% less damage!! Q Storm Shaft When this ability is toggled on, it allows you to attack up to four enemies at once. When toggled off it allows you to regain Mana every 4th hit, and also every 4th hit it deal 25x agility. During your "leveling up" phase you should keep it toggled on and remember to keep a distance of at least 1000 to proc the Hunter's Mark and kill faster. When you're leveled enough, you should most of the time keep it off, so that you can keep regaining Mana and not run out. Keeping it off with a fast attack speed (not Stalker because of its -100% attkspd) will increase the amount of dps you can do with just auto-attacking. W Glide Usually any "sliding" ability allows you slide forward towards the point that you selected, but this ability allows you to "glide" away from the selected point. While gliding it will shoot several arrows toward the enemy and deal a good amount of damage. The CD is pretty short, so you can use it often to escape from enemies while dealing damage. E Piercing Bolt This ability is a Channeling ability. It takes about 2.5 to 3 seconds to charge up and shoot. It charges up a big ball and Throws it at the enemy and pushes them if it doesn't kill them first. It cannot, however push bosses. It has a slowing debuff. As long as it touches them it deal damage and makes them attack and run slower. T Snipe This is also a channeling ability. It takes about (i think) 1 seconds to charge and shoot. Its one of your most powerful spells. It can be used to shoot over a very long distance, but you have to be a certain distance to be able to cast it in the first place. Usually you'd want to get Hunter's Mark to proc on the enemy to be able to do a bunch of damage. When the shot is made, you are pushed backwards. R Explosive Shot This ability makes your next arrow a fire arrow stunning and dealing even more damage. This ability can be combined with all the other abilities except for Demolition. To combine, press R first then use the ability you want to use. -If used with no other ability (meaning Q is toggled off) then it shoots a single flaming arrow, deals a small aoe damage and stuns. -If used with Q toggled on, then it shoots 4 arrows that each deal about 1/4th of the single flaming arrow. -If used with W, then you glide and shoot flaming arrows, stunning and dealing small aoe damage. -If used with E, Then instead of shooting a round ball and slows the opponent, it shoots a Flaming ball of Fire and stuns and does aoe damage. The pushing effect still is in effect. -If used with T, then shoots a Flaming charged arrow over a long distance, stunning and dealing small aoe damage. F Demolition Your Ultimate ability that you get after level 260. It shoots rockets (how cool is that?!) at your enemy while making you invulnerable and pushing you back. It stuns the enemy and deals a small aoe damage. COMBOS Lets say you're now level 350 with decent items and are fighting Lich, one of the Raid bosses. Its fairly easy to solo Lich, although it'll take a while. To be able to do your maximum amount of damage, then you will have to follow these steps, which can be used for almost any boss. So Lich has an Anti-Magic Shield(AMS). you have to get rid of that first. in order to do that just shoot R+E (from a distance of course) and wait till his AMS is down and your E skill to cd. Next shoot E again, without the R, and get your Hunter's mark to proc and very quickly use R + T on Lich. You can then run up a little close to him and use your F and do more damage. Then just run back out of his range and wait for your abilities to cool down and repeat. Once you get used to using Sniper, you can be able to come up with different combinations, but that is the best one that i have been able to figure out. On a sidenote, items like Mask of Blood, Cruoris, and Potion can be used to increase your damage output if used before, lets say, Snipe. Endgame gear This is Ash's endgame gear, as example * Hellflame * Benedict, the armor of crimson blood * dragon mask * ring of time * purified crystal wings Edit: I got soulstalker so yeah, also thanks to whoever used my gear in this keh Items (extremely outdated) Items are listed from End Game Gear to Mid-Game Gear. Of course you don't have to go through them in that order, its just which ever comes up first. Weapons ※Griveddon, the Bow of Chaos (380) * Pretty much impossible to get atm since the boss is Unkillable. ※Soul Stalker (380) * Improves Snipe (T) damage by 15% * Applies a debuff called Suppression to enemies hit by Snipe (T) (reduces dmg by 100%, silences, and greatly reduces movespeed for 4 seconds) ※Flame Explosion (360) * Gives Extra Charge to sniper's R and has a proc that does DMG over time. * Gives more movement speed when R is used * Increases DMG of Demolition. ※Yggrect, The ArchDevil's Bow (360) * Good DMG and can proc a Critical Strike. ※Stalker (360) * Good DMG and has a proc. Can be upgraded into Soul Stalker. ※Alkate, The True Unholy Bow (340) * Upgrades to Yggrect ※Alkate, The Unholy Bow (340) * Upgrades into Alkate, The True Unholy Bow ※Crossbow of Requiem (240) * Good starter to mid gear transition bow ※True Dragonbow Aience (300) * Later used for Flame Explosion. * Its good to have this early on and saved till later. ※Dragonbow Aience (260) * Upgrades into True Dragonbow Aience Armor ※Cruoris, The Armor of Blood (360) ※Dekaros, The Unholy Armor (340) ※Ghost Tunic OR Requiem, The Armor of Lamentation (380) ※Purelight Armor (360) ※Vest of Protection OR Plates of Regeneration (350) ※Cape of the Dead (240) Helm ※Horns of Ruin (380) ※Horns of Destruction (340) ※Archangel's Halo (360) ※Grim Visage (280) ※Death's Visage (240) ※Horn of The Demon Lord (340) ※Skeris, The Unholy Helm (340) ※Sacred Helm (340) ※Mask of Blood (240) ※Jack Pumpkin Helm (260) Ring ※Brooch of Darkness (370) ※Ring of Intrusion (360) ※Heart of Ifrit (360) ※Latea, Ring of Chaos (360) ※Demonis, The Devil Lord's Ring (360) ※Ring of Light/Ring of Darkness (340) ※Ring of Sage (340) ※Ring of Resonance (300) ※Ring of the Dead (240) ※Corrupt Crystal Fragment (280) Wings ※Soul of the Dead (380) ※Pure Crystal Wings (370) ※Shroud of Perseverance (370) ※Wings of Fury (360) ※Corrupt Crystal Wings (300) Guide credits by: RockLeeNBU Category:Classes